Things Are Looking Down
by McGinty's331
Summary: Contiuned from 'Things are Looking Up'. The X Files Reopens. After receiving a mysterious manila file from under Reyes' door, the agents are sent onto the case leaving Mulder to believe that his sister may have had a child before she died.
1. Beginning

**THINGS ARE LOOKING DOWN**

_CONTINUED FROM 'THINGS ARE LOOKING UP'..._

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE X FILES:**

**FBI HEADQUARTERS, A.D. SKINNER'S OFFICE - AUGUST 15 10:01 A.M.**

"That's Knowle Rohrer." Doggett quickly added.

"I know. He killed the coroner, took her car, and is now missing." Skinner replied.

"I thought he died at the pueblos." Reyes said.

"He did." Doggett replied.

"Not anymore, he's now looking for Mulder as everyone else is too." Skinner responded.

"Just get Mulder. If we can get him alive, with the surveillance of the autopsy room and the tape recorder, we can prove Mulder's innocence. And one other thing. Make sure no one else knows about what is going on. Otherwise we're all going to be up the creek without a paddle."

**FBI HEADQUARTERS, WASHINGTON D.C., D.D. KERSH'S OFFICE - AUGUST 17 - 10:32 A.M.**

"Sir, you're not going to have to worry about Mulder anymore." Doggett spoke out.

"Why is that, Agent Doggett?" Kersh asked.

"I just got a call five minutes ago. Mulder and Scully have been found...dead."

**FBI HEADQUARTERS, WASHINGTION D.C., D.D. KERSH'S OFFICE - AUGUST 18 - 10:56 A.M.**

Skinner quickly walked into the room.

"They're not dead." Skinner replied.

Kersh put down the phone and turned to look at Skinner.

"What?" Kersh asked.

"They're alive and well." Skinner replied.

Kersh nodded his head.

"I want to make a little deal. It's a deal you won't say no to."

"And what deal is that?" Kersh asked.

"The reinstatements of Doggett, Scully, Reyes, Mulder, and I."

"I don't make deals! Who do you think I am?"

"You'll make this deal right after you hear it. The deal is, the reinstatements of those agents plus me, for very valuable papers on you and your little group which will not be exposed."

"What papers?"

"Papers on everything you've ever done. Papers that can get you and your little friends kicked out of this building faster than anything."

"Okay! I'll see what I can do."

"I want the X-Files reopened too."

"I can't do that."

"If you don't, then I'll fry your ass you son of a bitch. I'll take those papers to everyone. The Federal Commission. The President. The CIA. The federal officers. Anyone who will listen."

Kersh looked at Skinner.

"No one will listen."

"You sure about that pretty boy?"

The door opened and Mulder and Scully came into the room.

Kersh's mouth dropped open.

"You were saying?" Skinner asked.

Kersh reached into his desk then threw Skinner's badge onto the desk top.

"Welcome back, ASSISTANT DIRECTOR Skinner."

Skinner took his badge back.

"I also want the safety of Mulder. If anything happens to him, even if he catches a cold I'll be down your neck."

Kersh looked at Skinner even harder.

"One other thing. Don't try to get those papers or kill the men that have them. Because then you'll have to kill all 50 of them. One in each state. And they're ready to repeat those papers. They know every single line, back to front, and in 5 different languages. These papers are very valuable to some people. So don't screw up!"

Skinner then walked out of the room.

Kersh picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, we have trouble. They know everything, and are threatening to show off those papers for their reinstatements." Kersh listens. "You better do something about it. Oh yeah, one other thing...The X Files has just reopened..."

* * *

**SHIBAN PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL, ALBANY, NEW YORK - AUGUST 18 - 7:22 P.M.**

Two orderlies walked down the cold, dark hospital hallway.

"Who is this girl?" One orderly asked.

"Spender, or something. She's been yelling out a name all night. I can't seem to get her to shut up."

The two orderlies stopped at room number 41.

"This is it."

The one took out his group of keys, and fiddled around with them until he found the correct one. He placed it into the lock, and unlocked the door. He ventured in first, followed by the other orderly.

They both gasped... sitting in the middle of the room was a teenage girl with long black hair dangling from each side of her head, and very pale skin. All around her were floating objects, the bed, chairs, and a small cabinet.

"What the hell?" The one asked.

The two looked down at the girl who was in a trance... utter words came from her cold, smooth, blanch lips. The same word, over and over. The one orderly put his head down to hear her.

"Fox... Fox... Fox..."

The orderly looked up at the other one in confusion, and surprise.

They didn't know what was happening, and they didn't know why. They both decided to leave the room when all the objects dropped. The door slammed in front of their faces. They turned around to see the girl starting to lift from up the floor, and a glow of white light came from eyes.

The two men looked at each other, then at the girl, then back at each other when they screamed after the white light took over the entire room blinding the two.

The light stopped, and all was quiet. The girl was in the corner, rocking back and forth, back and forth, and imprinted on the wall across from her was an imprint of the two men, with burn marks around them... like they had been burned away and their shadows remained on the white wall...

**OPENING CREDITS PLAY**


	2. The Case

**RESIDENCE OF MONICA REYES, APARTMENT 42 - SEPTEMBER 4, 2002 - 7:44 A.M.**

Beams of light shown through the lightly clothed curtains hanging from the windows. Reyes entered the living room via her bedroom while looking for her gun when she glanced at her front door to see a manila envelope being slid under her doorway from the hallway outside.

She went over to the door, and grabbed a hold of it. She squeezed together the binding and opened the flap, sliding out the papers that were stuffed into the pouch.

Her eyebrows slanted inward as she looked through the papers, getting a stare at the photograph that was included. It was of a teenage girl, the same one from the psychiatric institution. She stared at the photograph for a good thirty seconds, and then moved onto the other papers.

* * *

**F.B.I. HEADQUARTERS, WASHINGTON D.C. - SEPTEMBER 4 - 8:02 A.M.**

The reflection of a man bounced off the fine polished floor as he walked down the hallway of the F.B.I. Headquarter building. The man was in an unwrinkled black suit and a mahogany tie that bounced off his chest as he walked.

He slipped his hand into his pocket as he walked and pulled out a brand new laminated badge, and clipped it onto his breast pocket. The badge seemed like the real McCoy, stampings and all. The photo was a glory, no one would have guessed that it was actually from a dollar photo booth from a carnival.

The man stopped at the elevator, and pressed the button. He flipped his badge face up as he waited for the elevator. As the door opened, the tall looking man, put his hand in his pocket when he entered the elevator. He pushed the most bottom button, the one that would take him to the basement.

He looked up and smiled to the woman who was standing next to him, and he quipped; "Looks like we're going to hell." He said as the elevator traveled down and stopped in the basement. The woman frowned, and backed away.

Into the basement the man traveled, and he stopped at one of the brown wooden doors with a plaque on the door that read 'Special Agent John Doggett'. The man laughed, and flicked the plaque as he entered the dimly lit room.

He turned on the light and went over to the desk, and sat down putting his feet onto the desk. He reached into his pocket when Scully entered the office, and gasped.

"Mulder?" She asked.

"Home sweet home!" He smiled.

"You're back?" She asked.

"What? Oh no, still waiting on the papers to go through."

"Then what's with the badge?" Scully asked.

"Oh, just a memento the good ole' Lone Gunmen were able to cook up! They did it last night."

"Last night? That's not possible."

"Yeah, sure it is. They just got back into town Monday night. Strange thing, about a year ago, they got a tip that the Mafia were going to kill them, so they left town."

"But I saw them, they were dead."

"…Oh, well. I don't know about that."

Scully nodded.

"If you want, I can call them."

"That's not necessary, Mulder."

Mulder took his feet off the desk.

"Well, it's good to be back."

"Your career could be at jeopardy if Kersh knows you're down here. You could blow everything."

"That's why Mum's the Word."

Scully slightly scoffed while turning away to one of the cabinets behind her. She pulled out something, and turned back to Mulder.

"What if Kersh finds out about the papers?" She asked.

"He won't. As long as he doesn't find out what's on them."

"You haven't even told me what's on those papers."

"Well… that's because there aren't any papers." Mulder grimaced.

"What do you mean? Aren't any papers?"

"Well, I don't know anything about Kersh, or his record. I just made it up."

"No papers?"

"Zip."

"Great, so now our careers and our lives are based on a bluff? And if he finds out that there aren't any papers, then he'll have us for good."

"But he won't. You see, he thinks that we know about his record and have paperwork on him. He won't question that because he knows that if we do catch him he'll know that we'll use the papers. Plus, now that we do know that there is something on him, all we have to do is get time to find documentation of these records and we'll be home free."

Doggett entered the room, and stopped after he saw the presence of Mulder.

"Agent Mulder, welcome back." Doggett greeted.

"Not yet, Agent Doggett. Papers still going through."

"The badge?" Doggett asked.

"Haven't you ever made fake I.D.'s when you were a teen, Agent Doggett?"

"No, I was too busy studying my ass off to make my father happy." Doggett joked.

Agent Reyes entered the office, with a wondrous look on her face; the manila folder under her arm.

"Agent Reyes." Doggett greeted.

"Morning." She looked up to find Mulder. "Agent Mulder…" She started.

"Not yet. Papers still going through."

"The badge?"

"Fake." Scully and Doggett replied at the same time.

"Well, it's still good to have you back." Reyes replied.

"What's that?" Scully asked to the manila folder stashed under Reyes' arm.

"This was slipped under my door this morning." She handed it to Scully.

"What's in it?" Doggett asked.

"It's a file on a young girl. Lauren Spencer. She's sixteen, and been in a psychiatric institute most of her life. Diagnosed with a rare case of severe mental retardation, but it's more than severe, she can hardly function."

"You know who slipped it?" Mulder asked.

"I opened the door, no one was there."

"They may have mistaken it for Mulder's apartment when he lived there." Scully responded, handing the file to Mulder.

"You know her?" Reyes asked Mulder.

"No, never seen her in my life." Mulder stared down at the photo while biting his thumb.

"Anything else in it?" Doggett asked.

"Just her case file, medical records. She's in the Shiban Psychiatric Hospital in Albany. Says here she was involved in an incident in August. Two orderlies were killed by unknown reasons in her room, but that's all…" Mulder found another photo that was stashed away in the file.

"What is it?" Reyes asked.

"Scully…" Mulder showed the photo.

Scully took a closer look.

"Oh my god." Scully replied.

The photograph was from an evidence file on the case. It was of the two orderlies imprinted on the wall with burning around them.

"We've seen this before." Scully said.

"Yep. The Terakan, back in '96." Mulder replied.

"Wasn't that with that mysterious alien lead, and that Wilmore agent?" Doggett asked.

"I'm glad to see that you've been doing your homework, Agent Doggett." Mulder replied.

"That could mean anything. That happened in Hiroshima when we dropped the nuclear bomb, people's shadows were still left in the ground when they were blown away." Reyes argued.

"In a small room? Only on that wall?" Mulder asked.

"Fire can't do that." Doggett replied.

"The whole place would've burned to the ground." Scully added.

"Well, it looks like you've got yourself an X-File, Agent Doggett." Mulder got up from the desk.

"What about you?" Doggett asked.

"I don't work here, Agent Doggett. Well, at least not yet."

"Mulder, where are you going?" Scully asked.

"I've got some new places to check out today. A wonder what's in the classifieds!" Mulder exited the office.

Scully ran after him.

"Mulder!"

He turned around and went back over to Scully.

"You know, you can stay at my place if you want to." She offered.

"It would be unprofessional." Mulder smiled.

"Well… the door's always open." Scully smiled back.

"I'll see you later, and check out the bodies. If they're anything like the sailors, then…"

Scully knew where he was going. She nodded, and went back into the office.

"Everything all right, Agent Scully?" Doggett asked.

"Yep. How about a trip?" Scully asked.

"Where?"

"Albany, New York." Scully replied.


End file.
